


Hawks In A Cage

by Fannibalistic



Series: Night Hawks [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brownham, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Prison Sex, cage sex, gay hawks, there wasn't even a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew needs to be close to Will, and goes to great lengths to make it happen. He takes something that imprisons Will, and uses it to make him feel free instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawks In A Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TerribleThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleThings/gifts), [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts).



> I've been promising a second Brownham fic since the first one I did, so here it finally is! I didn't feel like I had Matthew's POV right enough til tonight, so hopefully I have now and you guys like it :)  
> This is for brownberrypie, Miryam and dontyouwantafanta & all my fellow Brownham shippers on Tumblr and Twitter (sorry for the wait guys) ;)

"I don't have a session with Chilton tonight."

"No Mr Graham."

Matthew, the orderly who was usually assigned to Will, was leading him to the large room that housed the visiting cages.

"Do I have a visitor then?"

"No Mr Graham."

Will frowned. He didn't like walking into unknown situations.  
Matthew stopped outside one of the cages, uncuffed Will and opened the door. Will walked in and was surprised as Matthew followed him and locked the cage behind them.

"Uh...Matthew? What's going on?"

"I don't think I can hold it back any longer. I just want to be close to you Mr Graham. I was hoping you might want to get close to me too."

Will looked at him, this younger man, looking back with hope in his dark eyes. He couldn't deny there was something about Matthew, something he was attracted to, but taking things to this level, in a cage of all places...  
"This isn't a good idea. Someone might come in."

"Don't worry. Most of the other staff have gone home for the night and as for the others..." Matthew smirked playfully, "...well... I may've slipped a little something extra into their coffee. You know, just to make sure they get a little sleep. It's just you and me Mr Graham."

Will didn't know whether to be scared or aroused, but right now he felt a little of both.

"If you're nervous, I'll start." Matthew took his white coat off letting it fall to the floor, then pulled his t-shirt over his head, smiling at Will.

"Jesus." Will said under his breath. He hadn't expected Matthew to look like that under his orderly uniform. His physique was stunning and Will suddenly wanted nothing more than to run his hands over that perfect chest and kiss his toned stomach.  
Will started to undo his jumpsuit, Matthew smiled, cocking his head to one side, watching as he undressed.  
"I don't work out quite as much as you obviously do." he said taking his undershirt off.

Matthew took a step closer to him, staring intently.  
"I think you're perfect Mr Graham, I wish you could see what I see."  
He pressed himself against Will, backing him up against the metal wall of the cage, stroking a hand through his dark curls. Will ran his hands over Matthew's chest exploring each intriguing tattoo with his fingers, feeling his heart beat under his soft skin.  
Matthew shook off his shoes and took off his white pants, then ran a finger slowly along the length of Will's arm from shoulder to wrist, making him shiver.  
"This can't happen Matthew", Will almost whispered, but he didn't even feel like he meant it anymore.

Matthew leaned in brushing his lips against Will's. "I think it already is Mr Graham."

Will reached up involuntarily and touched Matthew's face, kissing him back. It felt good, the warmth of this man, the tenderness of his kiss. Everything about him felt right, when it should've felt wrong. He opened his mouth, letting Matthew's eager tongue slip inside. He was so hard already, he knew Matthew could feel him.

"Am I turning you on Mr Graham?" He said, kissing Will's shoulder and across his collarbone.

"Yes." Will managed to say, breathlessly.

"Good", he took Will's hand, pressed it against his own crotch. "You're turning me on too."

He pushed Will down onto the seat, straddling his lap and kissing his neck, moving against him, getting more aroused with every second. He felt Will's strong hands on his back, his lips on his abs as he kissed them softly. The sensation was perfect, like Will knew what he needed and just how to give it to him.  
He grabbed the waistband of Will's boxers, pulling them down to the floor and taking off his own, then leaned down and picked up a small tube that had fallen from his pocket when he undressed.

"You came prepared." Will raised his eyebrows with a surprised smile.

Matthew smirked, "I'm always prepared Mr Graham." He opened the tube, taking hold of Will's erection with his other hand, slowly slicking some of the lubricant along, making Will moan and arch his back. He straddled Will again, carefully lowering himself down onto him, then holding onto Will's shoulders started to move up and down as Will rolled his hips rhythmically with the man on top of him.  
He eased down further, taking more of Will inside himself gasping with how beautifully it burned. He never took his eyes off Will and for once, Will needed to make eye contact too, needed to look. He forgot they were in a cage, the bars weren't there anymore. All he could see and feel was Matthew. 

"Jesus... Matthew...uhh..." 

"Let go Mr Graham....inside me....please...." Matthew gasped.

His whispered words tipped Will over the edge. He released, shuddering against Matthew's body as the younger man let go too, onto Will's skin and his own.  
They sat, breathless, holding each other like they were last two people on the planet.  
"It was just like I imagined, but better." Matthew breathed into his ear.

"You've imagined that?"

"Yeah, almost since the moment you got here. You were worth the wait Mr Graham."

Will blushed, but couldn't hold back his smile. "You could probably start calling me Will."

"I like calling you Mr Graham. It's our little thing. And no one will know what really goes on between us." He climbed off Will's lap and started picking up their clothes off the floor.  
"You wanna get cleaned up...take a shower maybe?"

"A shower? Together?"

"Yeah. You know, if you want to. And I can get you a fresh jumpsuit. The whole place is kinda ours, the drugs in the coffee won't wear off for another couple of hours."  
He unlocked the cage door and held it open for Will, giving him a little theatrical bow.

As he stepped out of the cage Will couldn't help chuckling slightly at the situation he was in. "You basically set this all up so we could spend an evening together?" 

Now Matthew blushed, nodding and smiling that smile that Will noticed made him look even younger than he was.  
Will followed him down the hallway to the shower block.

"I've got enough of that 'special coffee' for next time."

"Next time? You're going to come to my cell again? Pick me up?"

"Yeah, if you want me to Mr Graham." Matthew said hopefully.

"Yeah Matthew. I would."  
He was already looking forward to it.


End file.
